Distinct Destiny
by Lanceeselhombre
Summary: She glanced up at me for a split second, flashing her cold violet eyes. The short second our eyes locked felt like it lasted forever as those eyes stared into my soul, judging the very deepest part of me. And, just as quickly as she had appeared, she dissapeared into the mob of the market.


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

 _Hey guys, I'm here with another story! This one is going to be fairly long like Recovery Road, and I will be writing the two side by side to combat the boredom of writing a single story. I will also be doing occasional one shots in between these two to keep it fresh. I promise I have not given up on Recovery Road and I will be updating as soon as possible. Thank you guys for your patience._

And as always, enjoy.

The market is a loud place. Everyone is yelling; venders yell after customers, attempting to get the to buy products and people yelling at each other to hear over the noise. It's a madhouse, and madhouses aren't for everyone. There are a few who can't stand the noise and avoid it like the plague. Those select few can easily find what they need in less populated places, away from the commotion and turmoil.

I turned my head to the side, looking at a burly man who was beckoning me towards his food cart. I smiled politely and shook my head no. I wasn't here for food today, though I wish I was. Tomorrow was my first day of highschool and I was shopping for supplies. I dreaded starting at Pandora Academy. I knew no one there, and school is boring in general.

As I walked my friend and caretaker, Gilbert, glanced down at me, his gold eyes gentle and loving. I smiled up at him, receiving a mutual reaction in return. He took off his simple black hat and placed it on my head.

"Stay here." He said as he sat me on a stray barrel out of the traffic. "I'll be right back." I nodded in understanding and he walked back into the mass of bodies, disappearing from my sight.

Now by myself, I pulled the hat from my head and played with its rim as I waited for him to come back. However, I could only entertain myself for so long with a piece of fabric and quickly grew bored. Hoping to find something more to do I jumped down from the barrel I was sitting on and moved to the opening of an alley. I observed the passing crowd for cute girls to talk to, disappointed when I found none. I sighed and twirled Gilbert's hat around one finger as I turned towards the alley behind me, planning to investigate where it led to.

Suddenly something crashed into my chest causing me to stumble backwards. I looked down to see what had caused the impact, realising that it was a girl who had bumped into me.

Her most noticeable feature was the black flowing hair that reached her waist. Her clothes were all black as well, and they covered most of her skin. She must have been around my age based on her size. She glanced up at me for a split second, flashing her cold violet eyes. The short second our eyes locked felt like it lasted forever as those eyes stared into my soul, judging the very deepest part of me.

And, just as quickly as she had appeared, she disappeared behind me into the mob of the market. I stood there for a moment, trying to analyze what had just happened. The image of those icy violet orbs was burning fresh in my mind, and for reasons I couldn't understand they mesmerized me.

I was once again interrupted when several men came running down the alley I assumed the girl had come from. They skidded to a stop when they saw the crowd. Their eyes landed on me and one of them, most likely the leader, stomped up to me and lifted me into the air by my collar. He leaned into me, growling in rage.

"WHERE DID THAT BITCH GO?!" He bellowed at me, eyes flaming. I flinched away, startled by the sudden outburst. Impatiently the man screamed, "WELL?"

"I-I don't k-know what you're talking a-about." I stuttered, fearing my life.

"Bull shit!" The man roared. "The girl, the one in black who just ran through here!"

"Ohhhhh!" I exclaimed, playing dumb. "She ran into the crowd."

The man snarled in anger, reluctantly dropping his grip on my shirt and I fell to the ground with a thump. He turned to his goons and seemed to communicate something with his eyes to them, because they all grouchily turned and made their way down the alley to where they had come from.

I stood, unable to understand what had just happened. Why was that girl being chased by goons? Was she a criminal? Or was she being harassed by some kind of gang? I stared off into the distance, thinking about the possibilities.

While I was in my thoughts Gilbert had appeared behind me. He bent down to pick up his hat, which had fallen to the ground at some point, and put it on his head. "I'm back." He said to me. I turned to him wordlessly, my mind still dwelling on the recent incident.

Gilbert's face fell a little at my odd behavior. "Are you okay?" He asked, worried that something had happened while he was gone.

I shook my head. "No." I lied, hoping to put him at ease. "I'm fine." I offered a smile, hoping sold my case.

It apparently had when Gilbert nodded in understanding. He held up a back that was looped around his arm. "I got everything we need. We're going home now." He said.

Our walk home was uneventful and silent, as I was too caught up in my own thoughts to be part if a conversation. My mind kept wandering to the girl and time reason I couldn't out of mg head. To say the least, everything about her was mesmerizing.

Even as I drifted to sleep that night the only thing on my mind was her eyes and their deep violet color.

 _Yes, I realise this was a very short chapter. Do not worry, the next chapters will be longer. Please trust me when I saw updates will keep coming. These chapters might come out slower than the ones for Recovery Road but I will not abandon this story. Until next chapter!_


End file.
